Ichigo Fanclub
by crazed zombie
Summary: The Ichigo fan club is selling comics of a naked Ichigo doing naughty stuff and he's sworn to hunt the down. Ichigo Harem
1. Chapter 1

Here we go

* * *

"Okay i call this meeting of the Ichigo fan club to order" Matsumoto said smacking her hands together "Whats the first order of business today Rukia"

"Well we are still debating who gets him and some mean hurtfull things were said about me and my mother" Rukia said reading from the clipboard

"I got a soulution to this problem" Yourichi said raiseing her hand

"Do tell" Matsumoto said quirking an eyebrow

"All that agree that name calling is off limits say aye" Yourichi said looking at ther fellow members for support

"Aye: they all said in unison

"okay now That it is settled umm i liked to discuss our main source of revenue" Rukia said happy that she would no longer be called a flat chest midget bean pole "Oh Ichigo and cream comics are selling well in the soul society as well as the human world but now theres the issue of what to do with our excess funds"

"We could pay someone to take naked pictures of Ichigo" Isane suggested blushing

"I like that" Unhana said smileing at the thought

"Me Too i want Naked pictures of Itsygo" Nel said happily bouncing in her seat

"All in favor" Matsumoto said raiseing her gavel

"aye" they cheered in unison raiseing there hands

"Rukia Have you seen this" Ichigo said bursting through the door

"Ichigo" they all said shocked to see him there

"Have you seen this" Ichigo said holding a book out infront of him

"No no what is it" Rukia said blushing relizeing Ichigo had found there little hentai comic

"I found Tatsuki with one and saw that it was from Urahara's shop so i beat the hell out of him and he said there some Fan club out there drawing naked pictures of me and selling them" Ichigo said distraught

"Oh my this is terrible" Matsumoto said grabbing the book

"Hey don't look at that" Ichigo said trying to grab the book from her

"Oh come on everyone else has seen it" Matsumoto said enjoying his reaction

"You have to help me find these people and stop them" Ichigo said angerly tearing the book to shreds

"Sorry Ichigo but we are having a meeting" Soi fon said flicking him on the for head

"I being exploited here and all you care about is you stupid shimigami's women association meeting" Ichigo said glarieing at her

"Come on Ichigo its not that bad you should be flattered" Rukia said blushing she was terrible at lieing

"Flattered there seeling naked drawings of me how would you like it if some group of guys started drawing you naked and selling the pictures to other perverts" Ichigo growled stomring out

"He's so cute when he's angry" Unohana said smileing dreamily

* * *

Hahaha this just amuses me


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go

* * *

"I am gonna find these sick bastards" Ichigo growled storming down the halls "Renji"

"Hi Ichigo whats up" Renji said happily

"Okay there are these sick sick people out there selling naked drawings of me and i need you to help me find them and kill them" Ichigo said angerly

"Oh yeah i heard a couple women talking about those comics there pretty popular apparently women like your scrawny pale ass" Renji said enjoying the discomfort all over his face

"Are you gonna help me or not" Ichigo asked rubbing his head

"Sure so what do we do" Renji said not thinking of anything else he could do

"I guess we'll have to " Ichigo pauseing thinking as hard as he could

"I got it "Renji said excitedly "There your fangirls so we should use you as bait"

"What no way you ass" Ichigo said turnign his back to him

"Look it will be real easy all we got to do is go to your house you get naked infront of a window i'll wait outside then jump whoever comes to peep on you" Renji said calmly

-several hours lter-

"I can't belve i am doing this" Ichigo said sitting naked on his bed

"Ichigo you should masturbate and make plenty of noise they will totally come running" Renji said through the walkie talkie

"I am not masturbateing" Ichigo growled hatefully

"sorry i tried did you get enough pictures" Renji said unaware that he still had the button down

"Renji you asshole" Ichgio screamed tearing the window open

"Shit run" Renji yelled as Ichigo quickly got dressed then hoped out the window after them.

"I got you you fucking traitorous bastard" Ichigo said tackleing Renji to the ground

"Dude do you have any idea what i am getting paid fo this" Renji said as Ichigo started pummeling him

"Renji you betrayed me for money" Ichigo said as he continued hitting Renji

"Your really surprised come on its an oppurtunity to humilate you and i am getting paid" Renji said pushing Ichigo off of him

"Renji your an asshole" Ichigo growled suddenly realizeing that the person taking the pictures had gotten away

"So we are still cool right" Renji said tiredly

"Just a sec" Ichigo said kicking him in the face as hard as he could "now we are even"

-Meanwhile at Ichigo's fanclub-

"Wow that was so worth the money we spent on this" Matsumoto said happily scanning the pictures

"Oh my some things drawings just can't capture" Unhana said happily

"Okay so we make copies and make a calender mugs and a pop up book" Rukia said gathering all the pictures up

"Pop up book" Isane said excitedly

-Back with Ichigo-

"Chad i need your help" Ichigo said slowly walking into his apartment

"Oh hi Ichigo" Chad said quickly hideing something

"What was that" Ichigo said quickly grabbing the book from him

"No" Chad said grabbing at the book

"OH my god" Ichigo said looking at the book "You have this porn book to" Ichigo said realizing that the pages were stuck together with his stuff "Agh the worlds gone fucking crazy"

Hahah


End file.
